1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible chairs and, in particular, collapsible chairs having a collapsible shade cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collapsible chairs are commonly used to provide portable seating for outdoor activities such as camping, fishing, sporting events, and more. Such collapsible chairs typically comprise a foldable chair frame constructed to support a fabric seat and back support. The foldable chair frame typically comprises a plurality of legs configured to be easily collapsed for storage and transport and deployed for seating use.
While conventional collapsible chairs are useful for a variety of purposes, such as providing portable seating, they leave room for improvement with respect to providing a shaded seating environment for the user. Some conventional collapsible chairs incorporate a collapsible shade cover in order to reduce the user's exposure to the sun or other outdoor elements including precipitation. One example of collapsible chair with integrated collapsible shade cover is included in U.S. Pat. No. 8,186,755 to Jack Lovley, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Although the chair of the '755 patent is well-suited for its intended purpose, there is a need or desire in the market for continually improved chair designs.